


I Couldn’t Tell You What The Hell It Was Supposed To Mean

by oliviathecf



Series: Kinktober 2017 [29]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Moon Knight (Comics)
Genre: Crying, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Omorashi, Overstimulation, Piss kink, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 12:05:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12556996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: For Kinktober 2017. Day Twenty-Nine.How could he ever move past this?





	I Couldn’t Tell You What The Hell It Was Supposed To Mean

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry but not really lol.
> 
> Title is from "Pretty Pimpin" by Kurt Vile.
> 
> Enjoy!

He rushed over rooftops, moving as fast as he could with his huge cape billowing behind him. His God liked him to wear it but it just seemed to slow him down, making it so he couldn’t run as fast. It did help him when he had to clear a particularly large gap, Marc just wished he could fly faster.

Above him, the moon shone and the few stars he could see in New York City sparkled, almost as if they were laughing at him. Because he wasn’t running after a bad guy or running after a new hero who thinks it’ll make him look good to take out the crazy one. He wasn’t running so he could do his job, protecting the travellers of the night and punishing evil.

No, Marc had to go take a piss. He could just whip his dick out and go on one of the rooftops or in an alley, but there was always a part of him that worried about getting caught. There were a lot of heroes and villains who took to the rooftops of New York and the last thing he wanted was to get caught with his pants down by Daredevil or the Hood or, even worse, Bushman or Scarlet. He imagined Daredevil wrinkling his nose up at the smell, the Hood narrowing those strange eyes at him, Bushman laughing at him, and Scarlet saying that he was a disgusting sinner.

So, really, the best option was to head home. He floated far too slowly, gripping the edges of his cape to make the gap. He rolled as he hit the rubbery surface of the roof, took one more step, and was immediately stopped by some force. Marc knew exactly what the force was and sighed. He tried to get to his knees and the force relented for just a moment, letting him fall before freezing him back up again.

Before him, the bone face of his God looked down at him passively.

“Why do you shirk your duties so early, my son? You usually last a bit longer, do you no longer wish to serve me tonight?” Khonshu spoke, voice gravely serious as always.

Marc found himself swallowing hard. He didn’t want to tell Khonshu why he was turning in early, even though he could say he was going straight back out again after. It would be a confession of something that Khonshu found disgustingly human. Instead, he just shook his head, looking up at his God through the mask.

“No, my lord. Not turning in early.”

Khonshu scoffed and, if he had eyes, he would’ve been rolling them.

“Then where are you going? I sent you in that direction for a reason.”

Marc squirmed, unable to move despite his best efforts. He really needed to get back home, to relieve himself. At that point, he worried about even being able to make it without having to just push through his anxiety and pee in an alley. He cast his eyes downward before speaking again, mumbling and stammering his words.

“Speak louder.” His God said and Marc’s face burned scarlet.  
“I-I,” He stammered, “I have to go to the bathroom.”

Khonshu snorted. His God started to tap his feet but he didn’t let Marc up, leaving him to squirm against the rubber of the roof. 

“Such a disgustingly human thing to need to do. Your human desires mean nothing to me, my son. If you need to relieve yourself, then why not just do it?”

Marc whimpered despite himself, trying harder to hold it in.

“Ah...Adults don’t usually just go to the bathroom where they want. Plus, I wear white, it’ll show.”

He thought it was a good enough argument but Khonshu continued to stare down at him. One white gloved hand came up to stroke his face and Marc found himself leaning into it as much as he could. Still made to kneel in place, Marc leaned into that soothing hand because it was the only thing that could keep him relatively distracted from the increasing pressure in his bladder.

“Oh, my son. I will think no differently of you if you just relieve yourself in your vestments.”

Despite the encouragement, Marc held on. It was almost impossible and he started to leak tears from his eyes because he could only hold onto one thing at a time. Khonshu’s fingers brushed them away, yet more took their place. He didn’t realize he was trembling until he looked down at his hands, which were digging into his thighs, and saw them shaking despite being anchored into his skin, hurting himself even through the cloth.

Eventually, he just couldn’t hold it any longer. With a sob, he released just a stream of piss before clenching back up again, desperate to not pee in his costume. His shoulders shook and Khonshu sighed, stroking his face once more. His foot came up, pressing hard into Marc’s crotch until he was forced to stop holding. Marc continued to sob as the piss flowed freely, soaking his white clothes with slightly yellowed, very hot liquid. It continued to come, seemingly never ending.

His sobs turned into ones of both relief and embarrassment. The acrid scent rose to his nostrils but he bucked his hips forward instead, cock rubbing against the impossibly white shoe, wet clothing rubbing against him. The friction was too much and he found himself releasing one more hot spurt of piss before his cock grew hard almost immediately.

Khonshu kept his shoe there, letting Marc rut up against him until he was sobbing once more. The cold air made the skin touching his very wet costume ice cold and he shivered. Everything was too much, skin hot and cold at once, embarrassment turning into horror turning into arousal, and he found himself shaking once more.

As he came, hard, his mind went completely blank and he could only think one thing:

How on earth was he supposed to wash this out? 

Marc sobbed, finally allowed to collapse on his side. Khonshu murmured something and everything faded black.

When he opened his eyes again, he was leaning hard against the wall of the shower, steam curling around his naked body. And he could only think one thing:

How was he supposed to move past this?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Feel free to leave some love (or hate) either here or on my tumblr:
> 
>  
> 
> [ Fic Blog. ](http://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> This is a part of Kinktober 2017. You can read all of the fics or pick and choose your favorites. Either way, stay tuned for a new kinky fic every day of October!


End file.
